


Pretty boy, what are you reading?

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Dexter (TV)
Genre: Books, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, bau, conversation on a plane, darkness in the heart, violence breeds only next violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Dexter is a fictional character from a book, which Spencer reads. Morgan doesn't understand how Spencer can read something so similar to their profession even after work. But Hotch has a different view. Reid's book makes Hotch think about darkness in his heart.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pretty boy, what are you reading?

#  Pretty boy, what are you reading?

Morgan yawned broadly and stretched his aching, tired body from several hours of flight and hard work. It was already evening and he and the team were heading home. The plane was relatively quiet, because perhaps only Hotch, he and Reid didn't sleep. Hotch was sitting on the other end of the plane writing something, probably a case report. He looked pretty busy, so Morgan automatically came to an opinion that, he wouldn't be in the mood to talk. Reid, on the other hand, sat across from him, reading a thick book. That wouldn't be weird, except for his expression. It was something between a haunting smile, a slight horror, and the frown his young friend always has on the crime scene. From this, Morgan could guess that this time Reid wasn't reading, as usual, some boring scientific literature, but a novel. This piqued his curiosity.

“Hej, Pretty boy, what are you reading?” _Fatal question!_

“Dexter,” Reid replied with one word.

“But come on, can't you tell me more? Educate uneducated man,” Morgan continued to annoy. _He really, really shouldn't have done that._

Ried closed the book, looked at his colleague, and began to speak about it. “The book is written first-person narrative. It's about a man whose mother was murdered before his eyes when he was a child.”

Morgan frowned. That didn't sound very nice, certainly not like the literature Morgan would want to read after work, even though what did he expect? Morganon's favorite literature was naive girl novels, not that he could ever admit something like that, because seriously, a guy like a mountain and likes this, but detective stories, psychological thrillers, or horror movies, should he like that?! He had had enough of that at work. This didn't mean that his colleague must have the same opinion.

Reid continued. “However, he will not be left completely alone. The police officer, who had investigated his case, adopts him. He gave him family, love and understanding. However, he soon finds out that his son will need far more, that the tragically event has left a mark on him that he cannot erase. His adopted son has desire, which he can't tame and at the same time is unable to arrest him, so he decides to direct it in a better direction. They will train him, instill hard principles in him, the so-called code. The boy graduates from university and becomes a blood analyst, an expert on blood.”

Morgan's frowning face is transformed into a sour grimace. What did he mean by that? How can Reid read something like that? “Mark on him, desire? That sounds more like our unsub than a forensic colleague,” Morgan shook his head incomprehensibly, but his friend nodded.

“Also that he is. He is a police officer working for forensics in the homicide department and at the same time a serial killer who hunts other serial killers. That makes him an absolute beast,” Reid explained. Morgan was sick of the thought. Killer with access to evidence. Unsub who knows the methods of investigation, he can camouflage his murders, search for his victims and make sure that they correspond to his modus operandi. A person who doesn't have a psychological education, but as killer is able to make profile, like them, perhaps better, to understand unsubs, catch them and kill them.

“Jesus Christ, that's a terrible idea. You said written in first-person narrative. What are you reading, man, you don't have enough it at work?!” Colleague accused Reid in utter shock.

But Reid just shrugged innocently. “It is written really realistically and very interestingly. Ideal for studying,” young genius tried to defend himself, for which he earned only another disgust.

“Reid, you know I get goosebumps from you sometimes,” Morgan confided in him and then he went to the toilet. Spencer sighed sadly. There was a soft laugh from the other end of the plane. Neither Morgan nor Reid realized that Hotch wasn't longer writing a case report and instead that he was listening them. Spencer blinked, didn't really expect laughter from his boss, because Hotch didn't laugh often, and most of all, Reid didn't find it very funny.

However, Hotch calmed down after a while and became serious again. “Do you think that is possible?”

“What, the unsub, whose victims are other unsub?”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded.

“Quite frankly, this is not unusual. There are a dozen known cases where unsub punished his victims for their sins. Let's remember Jack the Ripper or Henkel. Even cases, where unsub was a police officer, are not as rare as we would like…” Reid wanted to continue, but his boss stopped him. He certainly didn't want another lectures night after work. There was silence; unpleasant silence, creepy and gloomy, like calm before a storm. Reid shuddered nervously in his seat, and then heard Hotch's deep but melodic voice again.

“You know, as I always said that, people who have been hurt become either other people who hurt or people who hunt evil people.”

“Yeah,” his younger colleague agreed.

“Maybe that's not true. Maybe there's only one kind of people.” Reid frowned, but Hotch continued. “I killed Foyet, I killed him angrily with my bare hands.”

“Hotch, you did it to protect your family, to protect Jack,” youngest on the team reminded him.

“Jack, who saw his mother die,” Hotch said bitterly.

“Hotch, what happened doesn't make you Dexter, or from Jack.”

“No, but it shows how thin the border is.”


End file.
